


Entertainment

by nepenthe_writer



Series: Kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Fuck Or Die, Kinktober, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-12-01 20:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepenthe_writer/pseuds/nepenthe_writer
Summary: When Tony and Loki are captured by aliens they are given a choice, fuck or die____Kinktober prompt 3: Fuck or die





	Entertainment

When Tony had first joined the Revengers he had a few expectations in mind of how things would go. He had expected to go on grand adventures with Thor. He had expected to geek out with Bruce and Rhodey over new scientific discoveries. He had not however expected to be captured with Loki by a race of aliens with very particular tastes when it came to their entertainment.

“You want us to do what?” Tony sputtered in indignation.

“We want you to fuck each other while we watch,” the head alien repeated, almost bored with the whole thing.

“And if we refuse to do that?” Tony demanded stepping forward with his head held high in defiance.

The alien smirked down at him and pulled out his laser blaster from his holster. “Then we kill the two of you and find better entertainment elsewhere. It’s up to you really. Which would you prefer? Fuck or die?”

Tony scowled up at the alien and looked around the room for any possible shield against the blaster, any weapon that they could use to fight back, or any escape that could be made. His preference was to leave in one piece without having to fuck his way out but that was looking less and less likely as time slowly ticked by.

“Is there anyway that you can get us out of here?” Tony asked Loki under his breath looking around for any kind of exit that he might have missed the first time he checked that wasn’t positioned behind the crowd that had apparently come to watch them fuck each other.

Loki shook his head minutely. “There is some kind of energy field preventing me from using my magic. We would have to fight without it and we are outnumbered and outgunned. I see no other option but to go along with their demands until we can gain the upper hand.”

Tony swallowed hard at the thought. Sure Loki was an attractive guy and under other circumstances he wouldn’t have minded seeing what could happen between the two of them but these weren’t other circumstance. This was being made to perform for the amusement of others or risk being killed with no guarantee that they still wouldn’t be killed even if they did entertain these alien freaks.

“Well I’m all for not dying,” Tony quipped as he took a step closer to Loki. “What about you?”

Without replying with words, Loki growled under his breath at the position they had been forced into as he grabbed hold of Tony’s hair and yanked the genius into a bruising kiss. The suddenness caught Tony off guard but he was quick to give back just as good as he got. When Loki’s tongue forced its way into his mouth Tony wasn’t shy about battling with it until he had earned his own gasp from the mage.

The need for air eventually forced them apart and Tony snuck a glance over at the head alien to see that he had taken his seat and holstered his weapon. It seemed like their display had earned them a slight reprise for the time being at least.

Tony leaned in to nip at Loki’s jaw as he ran his hands up Loki’s chest, across his shoulders, and behind his neck. “So what’s the plan because I don’t think a little making out is going to do it for these guys.”

Loki leaned in and swept his ankle behind Tony’s knee knocking him off balance and taking him down to the ground. Tony landed with a grunt of pain from the hard fall and didn’t have time to react before Loki was sliding himself down on top of him.

“The plan is to make this as quick as possible while still being ‘entertaining’. I value my life over my pride. Do you say the same?” Loki asked before attaching his mouth to the side of Tony’s neck and biting down drawing a moan of surprised pleasure from the other man.

“Of course,” Tony hissed out as Loki found another spot to start sucking a bruise on. “This isn’t exactly my first kidnapping you know. Pretend to go along with what the bad guy wants until he makes a mistake and you can get away. Standard hostage tactics 101.”

Loki mouthed his way down to the collar of Tony’s shirt and stopped there, tipping his head back to meet Tony’s eyes. Tony sucked in a sharp breath and shook his head no. It was bad enough that these aliens had them at a disadvantage. They didn’t also need to know about the arc reactor in his chest that was a glowing weak point. Loki took the gesture for what it was and left his shirt alone.

Sitting up enough to do more with his hands Loki stroked his way down Tony’s body until he reached his waist. This time Loki received a nod of permission and was quick to undo the button and zipper to Tony’s pants and to pull them off along with his underwear leaving the genius bare from the waist down.

At first Loki attempted to lean back over Tony in order to preserve some of his modesty but the immediate jeers from the crowd around them had him reluctantly pulling back leaving Tony on display for their alien captors. Just because the aliens wanted a show however didn’t mean that either of them intended for it to be at the expense of their safety. Pride was something they could reluctantly set aside, injury was not.

“Suck,” Loki ordered as he held his fingers in front of Tony’s mouth.

Stubbornly Tony kept his mouth closed and turned his head to the side. It wasn’t that he didn’t understand what Loki was trying to do. He just felt humiliated enough being stripped in front of a crowd that cared nothing for the consent of its entertainment that the idea of participating 

Growling in frustration Loki grabbed Tony’s chin and forced him back to look in his eyes. “Stop being so pig headed Stark. Would you rather I fuck you dry?”

“I’d rather you didn’t have to fuck me like this at all,” Tony argued back.

Taking advantage of the moment Loki forced his fingers into Tony’s mouth while saying, “Be that as it may right now that isn’t an option if we want to make it out of here alive. Let me at least make it easier for both of us to bare.”

Tony wanted nothing more than to bite down on the fingers in his mouth to show Loki just what he thought of the whole situation but he knew that Loki was right. It wasn’t Loki’s fault that they were here and taking out his anger on Loki would be beyond unfair to the mage. It was the aliens he was angry at, not Loki and shouldn’t take his anger out on the wrong person. They were both in this together which meant that they would need to work together if they wanted to make it out of this alive.

Wrapping his lips around Loki’s fingers Tony began to suck and lick at them with his tongue trying to get the digits as covered with spit as he could manage. Loki had a point that they didn’t seem to be getting any lube to help them out and even though spit wasn’t much, it was better than having Loki take him dry and be really hurting by the end of it.

Once Loki was satisfied with how wet his fingers were he pulled them from Tony’s mouth and quickly brought them down to the furled entrance that he was going to be fucking shortly before the spit could dry rendering the whole endever pointless. Even with the spit it was a tight fit to work first one and then two fingers inside Tony’s hole. Loki went as slow as he dared with the crowd watching them and calling for them to just get on with it already.

Twisting his hand around Loki tried to work the meager slick in as deep as he could even sitting back and spitting on the entrance himself to add to the wetness. Despite the pain, Tony was slowly able to make himself relax against the intrusion allowing Loki to work a third finger inside to better stretch him when they were jolted out of the moment.

The sound of a gun being fired and the feeling of light debris showering over them caused both men to flinch violently from their position on the ground. Loki’s body covering Tony’s took the brunt of the debris though Tony brought his hand up to protect the back of Loki’s head from any injury.

“Hurry it up! Now!” the head alien demanded as he pointed the blaster in their direction again. “We want entertainment and this isn’t it. Either you make things more interesting or I start opening fire. You have thirty seconds to comply.”

Tony’s body had clenched back up in fear of the threat which was the exact opposite of what Loki had been trying to get him to do. They were out of time though if they wanted to keep their heads and the stretching that he had gotten was just going to have to be enough. Removing his fingers from Tony’s body Loki reached for the ties to his own pants, undoing them and pushing them down just enough to pull his cock free, semi hard already from what little foreplay they had been able to do.

Bringing one leg up Tony wrapped it around Loki’s waist and used it to urge the mage closer to him. Loki’s eyes were filled with worry about hurting the man beneath him but Tony just bit his lip, nodded once, and pulled at Loki again with his leg.

Spitting into his hand Loki used the pathetic bit of moisture to coat his length with and stroke himself to full hardness before lining himself up with Tony’s entrance and pushing his way inside. Tony closed his eyes in pain and hissed at the intrusion that wasn’t near slick enough as he tried to keep himself as relaxed as he could. He knew that tensing up would only make everything hurt that much worse and Loki was doing his best not to hurt him to begin with.

Loki rolled his hips in short little circles pushing further in each time. He tried to move slowly in order to give Tony a chance to adjust to the penetration without going so slow as to anger the aliens once more. Loki couldn’t stop himself from thinking about just forcing himself all inside at once to just get it over with. The chance of tearing the man beneath him would increase but the blood would also help to slick the way making it easier in that regard.

Despite those thoughts Loki held himself back. Yes the blood would be more slick than the rapidly drying spit that he had used but the overall effect would be more harm to Tony than he was willing to cause. Not to mention the increased risk of infection from said injuries. Instead Loki kept up his slow but steady pace until he was completely sheathed inside of Tony, pausing for a moment once he was there.

Tony lay on the ground, hands clutching tightly at Loki’s shoulders as he breathed harshly through the pain. It wasn’t the worst that he had ever experienced but that didn’t make this any easier. Besides, no one else had ever hurt him so intimately before, especially with him not fighting back against such pain.

Not willing to risk the ire of the aliens a second time, Loki didn’t wait too long before he was pulling himself out a few inches to thrust back inside again, setting a steady rhythm to his fucking. Leaning down Loki ran his lips over Tony’s cheeks in the only show of tenderness that he could manage under the circumstances, kissing away the few tears that had managed to escape during the initial penetration.

“Are you okay?” Loki whispered into Tony’s ear needing to know that he wasn’t causing too much harm to the genius. Needing to know if there was anything that he could do to make any part of this nightmare more bearable for the other.

Tony just gave a tight nod not trusting his voice not to crack at the moment and brought his other leg up to wrap around Loki trying to find an easier angle. Loki was quick to understand what Tony was trying to do and sat up enough to slide one hand under Tony’s hips to tip the other man up, letting him slide his cock deeper into Tony’s body but also over his prostate at the same time.

Tony gasped at the drag over his prostate and instinctively clenched down around Loki making the mage grunt at the added pressure around his cock.

“Yes just like that,” the alien encouraged as the surrounding audience jeered at them. “That’s the kind of show we came here to see.”

Loki scowled at the commentary but made to repeat the motion again. What did it matter if the aliens took pleasure from their entertainment? What mattered to Loki was that he could make this humiliation more bearable for the two of them until they were able to exact their revenge. Taking Tony’s cock in hand Loki began to stroke it in time with his thrusts feeling it harden under the stimulation.

“Loki,” Tony whined, unsure whether he wanted to get off to all of this or just get through it as quickly as possible.

“Shhh,” Loki hushed him. “It’s all part of the show remember? Besides, I would not have you without giving you pleasure in return. I am not that much of a monster.”

Tony slowly released one of Loki’s shoulders and used his free hand to run his fingers through Loki’s hair in a soothing gesture. “You’re not a monster at all,” Tony said firmly and with no hint of hesitation.

The conviction in Tony’s voice made Loki pause for a moment at the unexpected declaration before he picked up his pace again. The tight heat surrounding him was enough that Loki had begun leaking precome as he thrust into Tony’s body making each motion easier than they had been before. The same was true of Tony’s cock in his hand allowing him to speed up his strokes as he worked at getting the genius off with him.

As the pleasure built between the two of them they were able to start tuning out the audience as they focused more and more on each other. It was impossible to completely forget where they were but for a few short moments they could ignore the danger that they were in as they chased their pleasure just for pleasure’s sake and not for the sake of saving their lives from certain death if they had refused to fuck each other.

Soon enough the constant stimulation was more than they could keep up with. Determined not to leave Tony as an afterthought, Loki focused his attention on the cock in his head, twisting his wrist and thumbing at the head just the way that he himself liked until Tony couldn’t take it anymore. With a cry Tony spilled himself over Loki’s hand and onto his stomach as the mage wrung every last drop out of him that he had to give.

Only when the genius was lost to his own pleasure did Loki give in to his own. One, two, three thrusts later and he was emptying himself inside the slick heat of his partner. The way Tony’s muscles clenched down and rolled around his length drew Loki’s orgasms out into exquisite agony that he was loath to end before he had to.

The cheers of their alien audience was drowned out by the rushing of blood through their ears as they each rode through the waves of their pleasure until neither of them had anything left to give. It was when those cheers suddenly cut off that both Tony and Loki paid attention to what was going on outside of their bubble.

Loki was just starting to withdraw himself from Tony’s body when the sounds of laser blasts had them both flinching once more, Loki once again taking up a defensive position above Tony shielding him from harm. Afraid that the aliens were not pleased with their show coming to an end and were demanding more both Tony and Loki looked out to see what the cause of all of the commotion was just to find the aliens rushing towards the doors behind them.

The sounds of crashing thunder and Thor’s battle cry echoed through the chamber they were in letting the two captives know that the Revengers were there to rescue them. The feeling of relief that went through the two of them was almost as euphoric as the orgasms that they had just had.

“Thor’s timing as always is impeccable,” Loki grumbled as he pulled himself from Tony’s body and quickly wiped his hand clean on his pants before fastening them back up again.

“Yeah well if he can’t be on time to crash the party before it starts then next time we get captured by horny aliens, I get to top,” Tony quipped as he rolled to the side and started getting his own clothes back on.

“Why wait that long?” Loki asked with a cautious glance in Tony’s direction. “My quarters are much closer and much less threatening to our lives.”

Tony blinked twice as he took in Loki’s offer before smiling in return. “I suppose that would work too. As long as you actually have lube for the next round.”

While Tony had expected a grand adventure when he signed onto Thor’s crew he hadn’t thought romance would be a part of that. It wouldn’t be the first time that Tony had needed to change his expectations and right now he couldn’t be more pleased with having to do so.


End file.
